


For the Greater Good

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali'Zorah is a bit surprised by Mordin Solus' request to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



"Ah, Ms. Tali'Zorah." Mordin blinked, his eyes large and blinking. "Glad you could come."

"Hello, Mordin." Tali smiled; being in Mordin's lab reminded her of being on the quarian live-ships. The old salarian was fond of noises and talking. His office made her feel like home. "How are you?"

"Busy!" The Salarian spread out his arms in a wide arc. "Have proposition for you. Trying to solve Quarian population problem. Thought you might be interested in helping?"

"O-of course," she said. "Anything to help my people. I didn't know you were interested in Quarian biology, Mordin."

"Always interested in difficult problems." The Salarian's wide eyes blinked. "Now. Up on table. Please."

"Do you need to examine me?" She asked. She would do it if he asked, but they'd have to make a clean zone first -- which she wasn't sure was possible on the Normandy.

"No, no no, too dangerous." He attached a small sleeve to her suit. "Merely need to see...reactions. Arousal."

"What?"

He blinked. "Familiar with Nerve Stim Pro?"

"Mordin!" This wasn't happening. Tali was sure this was definitively not happening.

"Simple experiment. Need to conduct observation of quarian arousal in females. Able to understand arousal, able to recognize signs in mating rituals later - Able to make sexual experience more gratifying and make female more likely to conceive. Very simple."

"...Why do you want to do it with me?" She tried to imagine Mordin's possible reasons for taking an interest in the subject.

"Optimal subject." Morgin grinned at her, his voice booming with pride. "Child-bearing age, child-bearing hips. Would make a very good subject, yes. Also, convenient."

She looked down at her hands, trying to decide what to do. On one hand, it was Mordin -- and Mordin basically wanted to watch her masturbating, and,oh, ancestor's spirits, Mordin wanted to watch her _masturbating_.

"Keelah," she whispered.

"Experiment will be confidential. Tell no one. Not even Shepard." Mordin placed a hand on her wrist, his thin salarian fingers wrapping around her arm. "Would help save entire species. Quarian population declining at rapid rate -- could reverse, with your help."

She sighed. "Alright, doctor. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Shepard."

"Excellent." Mordin clapped his hands together and grinned at her, pure scientific glee evident on his face. "Will be our secret."


End file.
